


Beautiful Mess

by norenmin



Category: Figure Skating RPF, yuzuvier
Genre: Alt er Love, Character development in one paragraph, Fantasy on Ice, Fluff, Gay, I ship these dorks so hard, Life is now, M/M, My english is weird bc i'm spanish but i think it's readable ???, Random spanish and random japanese, Universe aesthetic, World Figure Skating Championships, You'll die of love, beautiful mess, blb, faoi, kristian kostov - Freeform, no sex sorry, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norenmin/pseuds/norenmin
Summary: Javi finds Yuzu alone in a terrace after an argument. How will they fix it?And most important: Are they finally opening their hearts out?





	Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

> And idea came to me and I thought: "I'd love to read that shit". So I have written it!
> 
> There's one song that has inspired me, it's called "Beautiful Mess" by Kristian Kostov. So, if you listen to it during or after this story, it'll make its own sense.
> 
> And please, don't judge my english. I'm spanish and I assure you that it would have been easier to write it in spanish but... whatever. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this piece of my mind ❤

The night wasn't cold. It wasn’t hot, either. The air felt warm and caressed Yuzuru's face softly. The city lights shone blurring and distant. The waves were crashing on the shore, murmuring, and a tiny moon reflected its light over the sea. Yuzu could feel the moonlight in his own skin, running through it, painting it bluish and getting inside. The stars surrounded the roof terrace and he would had sworn that he could see all the galaxies floating around. 

He sat on the edge and sighed.

After all this time, he felt different. And not in a bad way, but in a enlightening way. He had grown up. His vision about everything had changed. Although he didn’t know how much it did.

Someone came and Yuzuru turned his head to check out.  
Javi was standing static beside the door.

"Lo siento, I didn’t know you were here. I'm leaving," said Javi rapidly, bowing his head.

"NO!" screamed Yuzuru abruptly. He lowed the tone of his voice, his cheeks got hotter. "Stay. I'd like some company tonight."

Javier hesitated, but eventually stayed. He sat next to Yuzu, his legs on the void. No one said nothing for a while, they just kept listening to the rumour of the waves. It was very relaxing and refreshing, although the humidity in the air made the tension more notable, like a wire sparkling.

"Look, Yuzu, about what Brian said-" started Javi.

"It's okay, Javi," said Yuzuru, nodding his head.

"It is not to me!" he admitted. "Why is him so unfair? We are not doing anything wrong."

"We aren't, aren't we?" coincided Yuzuru. 

They kept thinking inside their minds, trying to find a solution. Javi put a hand on the kerbstone, so close to Yuzu's thigh that he had to contain a chill.

"So... what are we going to do?" asked barely Yuzuru.

"I'm not changing anything, and you?" Javi looked at him directly.

"I don't know, the people-"

"Por dios, Yuzu! Since when do you care what people may think or what they may say?" asked Javi really confused. "People is gonna be against you. Always. And I'm making sure it doesn't affect you."

Yuzuru bowed his head down and Javi sighed.

"Brian told us not to share or show any kind of affection in public because people might talk, our careers-" explained Yuzuru.

"But that's not fair! That would imply changing myself from the bottom to the top. And I'm not gonna be something I'm not," Javi stopped. Then continued, "I've made my decision: Heart over mind."

Javier posed softly his hand on Yuzu's cheek and chin, drawing circles with his thumb on his cheekbone, and looked him in the eyes.

"What does your heart want?"

What did his heart want? Yuzu thought he didn't know the answer. But he did. Now, looking how the stars, the satellites and the galaxies yet to know crowned Javi's shape, elevating him, choosing him, he did. And he understood what that meant, what Javi meant. People might not aprove it, but he didn't care anymore. It was his life, it was his election and it was his heart, for once. 

He held Javier's hand into his own and looked at him with his gaze charged of feelings and words never told and stories yet to write. And Javi glanced all those galaxies inside his eyes and understood his choice.  
Heart over mind.

"Anata," whispered Yuzuru for himself, almost smiling. "You."


End file.
